User talk:Fawnstorm
Joining! Can I join one of the clans? Id like to be either a medcat or a deputy,please Clarris 11:30, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on the site! (Is it a RP? XD I'm a failure!!) And thanks so much for making me Leader of Project Photo! BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 11:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: By project table, you mean where people reserve charries? or like who's a leader, Deputy etc etc. BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 16:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:Maplepaw Okay, that's fine with me. I'm guessing you're still editing that page, since it doesn't exist at the moment. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 16:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Blanks Hey Fawnstorm Sorry about the blanks :( I just wanted to say you've better look at Category:Candidates for deletion And get rid of the images, all the best with the wiki :) If you want I can try and make some Blanks, But I've never done it before so I may well fail. :/ Shruggytalk 18:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) starting a wiki is going be hard, I'll help in anyway I can :) I've got to go now, but I'll come on on monday and do somethings. See you Shruggytalk 18:58, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Project Mentors You mentioned to me that there will be a Project Mentors. Will there be one? ɆƆHØĦƏ 20:57, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. ɆƆHØĦƏ 12:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I just added a section for the website on my user page. Hope it brings new people! ɆƆHØĦƏ 12:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: its the Template:Infobox botton on the templates thingy. Dawnmouse 00:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) will not be here i will not be on untill like the 25th im moving and no internet untill thenDawnmouse 16:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello! Yeah, I saw on the talk page. Well, better to have to wait than to get in more trouble. And I thought, why not, since we wouldn't be doing anything else until the blanks are up, so I adopted him. It's been a while since I role played, but it's not any harder than writing! --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 18:47, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I can attempt, but I won't guarantee it will turn out well. And sorry, I don't really know any of the SWs well enough to help you with choosing. ^-^; --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 18:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) admin You're a admin, right? Shruggytalk 11:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Do you know now to Delete pages? Shruggytalk 13:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Admins Delete images if they shouldn't be on the wiki, Block users if they do something bad and just makes sure the wiki is run well :) and you should Delete the images, if you haven't done it all ready :) I've got to eat now but if you are on tonight want to go on IRC? Shruggytalk 17:15, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Admin May I be an admin of this Wiki, because I am deputy of MistClan? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 12:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Joining Hey, I'm from the WW and I've been looking for a good RP site for awhile now. Could I join as Leopardspot? Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 00:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks! Leopardspot Where's my Fireclaw? 21:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin Sure! Um... What do they do? lol I'm so stupid! BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 10:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Fawny :) I know this is your wiki, and I'm not saying you have to do anything I say. But don't make loads of admins, I'd say about 3 at the most. But like I said before, you don't have to do anything I say :) Shruggytalk 17:03, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thats it :) Shruggytalk 07:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! I'm not completely sure what an admin can do that is special. This wiki will be awesome! Can I just add my cats to the Clans now?--Nightshine{ 23:17, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Can I be leader of LeafClan or DustClan?--Nightshine{ 23:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Another question. How were Brightfrost, Mistyheart, Birchy and Icestorm made senior warriors? We don't have any blanks approved yet.--Nightshine{ 23:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Yea, I would like a siggie if you could, because when I make a siggie, it's a fail. XD Oh, and if there's anything I could do to help with anything, let me know. ɆƆHØĦƏ 21:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait until I set up my new siggie! Thxs so much! Anyway, I agree and think that we should change Project Backgrounds and Project Photos to Project Mentor and Project Chararcters. Project Characters would make sure everything's spelled right, and other things that they do on WWikia. But for Project Mentors, I think we should have about five different categories for the apprentices to choose from. Mentors from Project Art, mentors from Project Tales, mentors from Project Characters, mentors from the RPing, and mentors from all of them. Well, Thanks again! ɆƆHØĦƏ 10:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Would you.. Do you want me to make the medicne cat den for MistClan??? Moon April fools! 01:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Okay then! ^^ BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 16:30, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: No problem. I'm just dropping by to fix some grammar ;) ✐SaNdY 10:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) They look a little fat, especially the neck and head but other than that they're good. ✐SaNdY 10:44, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Haha, thank you Fawn. Well, the best thing to do is tell them the truth. I find gentle honesty normally does the job. Just explain that in order for the wiki to be as good as it can be, active leaders are needed in each Clan and in the projects. You'll be fine. ✐SaNdY 10:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Well if she can't respect you in your decisions then is she really a good friend? Anyway, I need to go walk the dog so it was nice talking and don't worry so much ;) ✐SaNdY 10:57, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: I am thinking about which clan to join. Which clan do you recommend? I have never RP before, so I am excited!--'Earthstorm' [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 03:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) So I could have one character in one clan, and another in another clan? And can your characters grow up? Lets say I was a kit, could I grow up to be a apprentice, warrior, so on?--'''Earthstorm [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 14:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I just reserved Spottedkit, one of Echohearts kit's. Am I her now, so I can add some of my lines to the MistClan nuresery?--'''Earthstorm [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 03:12, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh , I will change that.--'''Earthstorm [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 22:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC Sorry I wan't on, I forgot :( Shruggytalk 18:19, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :P Hey Fawnyyy ^^ Just wondering, are we allowed to rp two cats of the same clan? I wouldn't mind rping a medicine cat ;) And the blanks are so vair, vair lovely... And also, is there a proper roleplay part yet? Whilst blanks and such are being approved, we might as well start having little clan get togethers and stuff, or at least gatherings, so everyone can be involved. :) Brightfrostof SunClan... 20:09, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Tales I wrote a story on Project Tales (hope you like it!) but it went all dodgy! Gahh! I had it paragraphed and everything xD Brightfrostof SunClan... 20:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin This is a lot but could I be an Admin? Thankz! Moonpelt | tlepnooM 03:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yup! Yeah. Only just figured out what it stands for! Apprentice When will I become an apprentice? And this is what I pictured Spottedkit looking like: Really bad right? Don't post it on the page, because these are WWiki blanks. Is this what you pictured her like?--'''Earthstorm [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 00:39, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry. This might sound weird..... but I wanted Spottedkit to be propheciced. How can I do that?--'''Earthstorm [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 21:58, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Dang! I hope she will be in a really big propechy. I already started acting it out. See the fresh kill pile. I just hope that she can be in a big one.--'''Earthstorm [[User talk:SnowStorm|'Keep']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'the']][[User talk: SnowStorm|''' Earth']] [[User talk:SnowStorm|'clean!]] 20:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi. You came to my page and asked if i wanted to play. Sure! it's made-up clans, so cool! I Want to join Mistclan .Hopfully I already have permission to RP someone. It's going to be a queen and 1-3 kits.Leaf , 10:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Where is the page that you list the cats of the clan? gone im not going to be on for about another 2 weeks dad is taking FOREVER to get us inernet the only reason im on now is because where at a hotel with free wifiDawnmouse 22:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Moonleaf *Maplepaw bounced around exitedly* Moonpelt: Maplepaw settle down “But it’s my first Half-moon! Will StarClan speak to me?” she asked. "Yes they will. Just settle down a bit." he said. "Fine" Maplepaw started to walk alongside her mentor "Nettlefur? Whats it like beeing in EmberClan?" “It's home to me. You'd probably think it's strange but your from MistClan." he answered. "I guess so. But whats it like? What's Birdstar like? What are the apprentice's like?" Maplepaw asked. "Well eyerthing is almost the same to your Clan except for the enviorment and the prey." he answered. "Guess so. Dapplestar's great!" Maplepaw raced on ahead and then stopped and stniffed at a herb "What's this? It smells like Borage and Catmint!" "It is borage and catmint. Good job!" Moonpelt said to his apprentice. "Yeah! Do you want some Nettlefur?" Maplepaw asks. “No thanks. We are here." He points with his paw to a lush huge plant that looks like ferns. "Oh!" Maplepaw stops. "It's called a Star plant. We call it Moonleaf, Maplepaw." Moonpelt says. "Ok all you do, Maplpaw, is you go up to one of the leaves and touch it with your nose then go to sleep. Then StarClan will speak to you." Moonpelt said. "Okay" Steps forward and touchs her nose against a leaf. Moonpelt touches a leaf after Maplepaw. Nettlefur steps forward and touches a leaf too. "Moonpelt. Moonpelt!" A paw prods Moonpelt in the side *The three wake up by each other in a huge lush forest* "Greetings. I am Brackenstar," "Wha. Oh. Hello Brackenstar." Moonpelt said a little dazed. "Do not be troubled" Touchs Moonpelt's nose "Maplepaw, you see that tortie she-cat over there? Go to her. And Nettlefur, over there is Forststar, speak to her." How is that? Hi..new here :) Hey Fawn!! (remember me from Warriors Wikia?) I foudn out abotu this wikia and I was going around and it seems nice...but Im still a bit confused. Could you explain a bit more about to me?[[User:Hiddensun|'''Forever & Always]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 20:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) no no not really it was funn when i was on vacation, but otcher not bing able to use the internet at all for like everDawnmouse 21:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: How about the IRC? εСћбђэάѓτ 19:48, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Yea, you can just email me to my email. But email me to spottedtail123@gmail.com, I check it more. εСћбђэάѓτ 10:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Crabstar he was in some other cats stories and he was the Emberclan leader before BirdstarDawnmouse 17:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Of course!--Nightshine{ 14:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:40, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Blanks How are these??? Thanks for letting me use your blanks! Like them? Moonpelt1786 16:43, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Nominations Sorry :P Didn't know that was a example. Stupid Moon. Moonpelt1786 17:31, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Smokekit could i roleplay Smokekit?Dawnmouse[[Emberclan|''Emberclan rocks!]] 18:59, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Now that I'm here, where do I roleplay? And could I be able to choose the name of my character? Thanks! If I were to choose my clan I would love to be Tawnystorm, a mottled reddish brown she-cat with a white flash on her chest. I would love it if she were in Leafclan. ۞Clover۞ Welcome to Brightfall's den! 17:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Blanks? Can I use the blanks that you made for a deputy blank? Mossstar101 20:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Apprentices Okay so I felt bad about you having to do my fail queen blank and the apprentice blanks as well, so I tried to make the lh for you. If you don't like it it's fine, I'm just trying to help. I tried to make the fur as similar as possible, if it helps. εСћбђэάѓτ 14:18, June 27, 2010 (UTC) MistClan Can I join MistClan as a Med. Cat apprentice? Mosspaw/Mossheart:Calico She-cat with olive green spots and amber eyes? Also, can I roleplay Graykit? [[User:Mossstar101|Mossy Rules! XD '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''Kitty Love! '']]18:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Wait.. Do i add myself as a Med. cat apprentice or a apprentice? [[User:Mossstar101|''Mossy Rules! XD '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''Kitty Love! '']]18:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Jaywhisker's Page Do you want me to turn Jaywhisker's page into Jay??? Mõŏń ۞ 23:08, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: one of you roleplayed her and killed her? Oh....may I play Iceshine, silver tabby she-cat sparkled with white flecks and night-blue eyes? MistClan warrior, plz. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 15:56, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :O okay, Icestream then. [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'shine★']] 16:00, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Loner Can I join as a loner named jewel(:Ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes)? [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]19:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, can I RP Heatherkit? [[User:Mossstar101|''Mosstar101 '']][[User talk:Mossstar101|''I am trained in the ways of the elder. '']]23:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hey Fawny, I was looking around and I realized that I have more edits than the other two admins and the rollabacker. Does that mean anything? εСћбђэάѓτ 13:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) okay, thanks. :3 Anyway, could I be a loner named Petal? A cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a small tail. εСћбђэάѓτ 15:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Claw Thanks for doing the history ect on Claw. It's nicely done :) Shruggytalk 01:17, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Battle! Hey Fawny, maybe we should have a battle between the clans. We all need action every now and then! XD And should there be a medicine cat in the ancients? No one's stepping up to be a medicine cat. If nessesary, I would do it, but I want to let other people try as well.There should also be more forbidden love and stuff. ;) Tell me all of your thoughts about that! εСћбђэάѓτ 11:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC 4pm england time CHANNEL #wiki-warriorsrpd thanks IRC? see above for chan AshclawLive Curious 12:50, July 28, 2010 (UTC) or hidden warriors main chan AshclawLive Curious 12:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for signing my friends' list! We are truly friends yay! [[User:SpottedheadRC|''☺ Spottedstar ☺']] 16:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi! IRC? I'm on now. :) εСћбђэάѓτ 11:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) RPing Loners/Rogues Could I possibly join with Shiver? Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 16:54, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy So since we're doing the Great Clean-Up, can I be a leader of a clan? Just a thought because when I was leader of the Ancients, I didn't RP as much as I did for the other clans :| [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 18:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Fawny? [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 10:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey,Fawny.It's me,Shadeflower.Can I RP MistClan's deputy?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Wiki So Fawny, if you're not going to use this wiki anymore, may I take over? I think this is a very well organized site that shouldn't go to waste. [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart''']] 12:25, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ill try. Jojohehehe 21:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC)